A Chilly Evening
by XxTwilit StrifexX
Summary: A one shot that 'was' going to be the catalyst of a very interesting time in Castle Oblivion in a roleplay that has now been dissolved. And now, thanks to two people who willed this to be continued...I bring you the story in a series! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Larxene snuck into Vexen's lab, seeing him studying what appeared to be synthesis crystals. One pale blone eyebrow raised. This was different for the Chilly Academic. What was even more surprising was that Larxene was becoming desensitized to the temperature of the room. She smirked and tapped him on the shoulder. "Now...what's got you interested in these little rocks, hn? I thought that was Lexaeus' little area of expertise." A slight smirk crossed her lips as the scientist jumped from both the disruption and the extra electricity her touch had transferred to him. She suddenly put a knife to his neck, smiling into his hair. "hehe... Jumpy today, Vexy?" His hair smelt stongly of...peppermint? Or was it spearmint? She smiled even more as he turned to face her. "You sent a _Dusk_ after me so what do you want?" she asked with added venom on her lesser's type, unamused about being summoned to the lab, but shocked at the scientist's next action...which was odd because normally _she_ was the one shocking others. She was abruptly pushed against the wall, his shield to her neck.

_"I never told a Dusk to request you to come here. Don't disrupt my experiments again!"_

Larxene smirked slightly and got free of the hold. While doing so, she saw his sloppy notes, barely able to read her name on the top of the page it was opened to. "Are you sure? Seems you wanted to experiment on me..." She picked the note pad up and read it quickly, even with his sloppy handwriting. A faint sign of a flush across her cheeks, both of embarrassment and anger. She placed it down on the table again and sent a glare at Vexen, a kunai going to his neck. "If you wanted to..." Her face went within inches of his, the icy breath of the Academic blowing on her neck, sending a slight chill down her spine. Soon she felt his icy lips against hers, cold thumbs rubbing circles along her temples. Her hands involuntarily moved up to grasp his icy neck, pulling him closer.

Vexen pushes her against the wall, playing with her hair between his gloved fingers as he smirked against her lips. Larxene smirked too, still slightly surprised. She had never expected his cloak would have hidden such an ice hard chest. His icy breath played on her lips, giving the same sensation that the cold winter breeze does as it tickles your face. The Savage Nymph surprises herself as she kisses him back, discreetly slipping a piece of paper into his hand while doing so. The lab was suddenly covered in at least an inch of snow as the two fall to the ground, Larxene still against the wall. She didn't even have the faintest idea that for a "scientist" that he was be such a good kisser...especially since he never even seemed interested, or so the stories had said. She feels his icy tongue against her lips, politely asking for entrance. This she refused, deciding to play temptress. That was, until his lips moved down her jaw line and her neck. A chill ran down her spine afresh. She would definitely be wearing her hood up for a while...recovering from the frostbite. She moaned as he hit a pressure point, to which she saw a glint in his eye. She quickly kissed him on the lips, playing with his pale blonde, turning silverish hair yet somehow a kunai still firmly against his neck. She could feel the cold spreading into both the kunai and her body...and she liked it.

A small drop of Vexen's blood fell down his neck as she poked him with her kunai, to which he bit her lower lip, earning a slight smirk and entrance to her mouth. They fought for dominance, but Vexen won, practically freezing Larxene's tongue down much like he had incased her in an ice chrysalis only a few days ago. He seemed to explore every section of her mouth,somehow managing to force her hands against the wall, also trapped in his seemingly never melting ice.

The heat from her excess electricity somehow manages to shatter the ice around her wrists as he pulled away for air, his smirk enticing her yet again.

"Ta-ta!" She waved as she portaled out, leaving Vexen alone in his lab. Only then did he realize the piece of paper stuck in his left hand. He carefully opened the paper and smirked at her handwriting. This was promising to be a very interesting time of study inside Castle Oblivion, indeed.


	2. Ten Days Earlier

_Ten days earlier._

It was a quiet day, or night, inside the walls of Never Was. The silence only being broken by the steady clicking of heeled boots. All was quiet; too quiet.

_Ugh! All this time and no missions!? What is the Superior planning?_ Normally, the blonde never really minded the time that was spent in the quiet castle, pranking certain members and 'accidentally' injuring others in training exercises. But now? The constant lack of conversation with another member was driving her up the wall!

Xion, the only other female in the group, tended to gravitate towards Axel and Roxas. Larxene would have felt a small amount of jealousy in that (if it were possible), since being that she rarely caught a glimpse of the pyromaniac otherwise. It was all far too quiet. _And with nothing to do!_

_The Savage Nymph _mentally went through her list, trying to figure out something that she hadn't already done. There was the things she had already done, like use Xigbar's eye patch for target practice...while he was wearing it. Though, he was the one 'at fault' for having been standing (or floating upside down) so close to the apple sitting on the tree limb that was 'supposedly' her target. She giggled at the thought of how easily the others were persuaded that it was just an 'accident,' though it made the blonde wonder if they truly believed that she was innocent of that. Xigbar probably didn't think so. The excuse of Axel's chackram flaring 'spontaneously' also provided a good back up. Axel always seemed keen on some pranks; perhaps a prank war would one day erupt amongst the younger members and end the streak of this god-awful silence.

Larxene grinned at a thought that came to mind: disrupting the tranquility of Zexion's private library below in the lower depths of the castle. Even before they were to leave for Castle Oblivion, he was always below, guarding his books from the one who would burn them all to ashes. Either way, it would be 'fun' to slice Emo Boy up a bit. No, Zexion wasn't emo, but it was still fun to poke fun at her elder.

Upon deciding that her time would be best spent somewhere else a gloved hand reached out for a stand of darkness and as if on cue, the darkness opened up to her call as she stepped through. There was one place she didn't visit often, but she was bound to run into some- Oh, hell no.

She scanned the lounge she had just portalled into, hearing the faucet running. Her eyes immediately fell upon her elder, looking rather disheveled in appearance with some sort of black ooze covering his skin and burning holes in his leather coat. He was bent over the sink, trying to remove said ooze and ash from his face and hair. His pathetic appearance merited a small, sadistic laugh. Just what Larxene had been looking for: entertainment.

"Someone interfere with an experiment, Vexen?"


End file.
